happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Injury/Gallery 3
Exsanguination (blood loss) Wheel 23.jpg|Ducks enjoy a nice swim. HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|You're a jerk, Handy. outwithasmile.png|Going out with a smile. Indexcuddlesflippin.jpg|Drinking your blood won't get it back. Threefingers.png|It wasn't the jetpack that killed him. (it was getting his arms ripped off) Blood Donor (22).png|At least the patient is ok. Dead.png|Another casualty of Lumpy's magic tricks. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Injuried Cuddles.png|Shouldn't Lumpy also be arrested for killing Cuddles? STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 5.png|I sentence these criminals to death by flute. Asphyxiation (lack of oxygen) Htf Abitofapickle MrPickelsstrangle.png|The Simpsons meet Happy Tree Friends! Easy for you to sleigh pop and cub.png|Carbon Monoxide kills you by preventing your blood from getting oxygen to your tissues. Buesrsefreegr.png|Handy suffocates when he is pushed into wet cement. Deathbycarrot.png|Death from choking. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) hanged.png|Sometimes you're just left hanging. Bubbletrap.png|Bubbles are trouble. Bubblegum2.png|So is bubblegum. Shhh.png|And popcorn. Racecart2.png|Another case of carbon monoxide poisoning. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 2.png|Poor Giggles. Nuttundeat.jpg|Even Lumpy couldn't be this dumb. Toothy and cuddles.jpg|Gas intoxication thanks to Lumpy's meddling. TTIM_18.png|Sinking in quicksand. Suffocated.jpg|Handy succumbs to a gas leak. S3E20 BW Several characters' deaths.png|Something smells funky around here. ~22-HideAndSeek.png|Flippy's second bloodless kill: Hanging. Killing spree.jpg|Strangulation with intestines. Trails6.png|Mime's face turning purple as he dies. S3E7 Wrath of con 5.png|Nutty and Lifty suffocate. S3E16 27.png|Flaky choking on Lumpy's flesh. Drink_2.jpg|Cuddles choking on hair. Death by Animals (except eating) S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles crush3.PNG|Cuddles has a whale of a time. Lookbecomemain.png|Bee careful out there. Userbox_Giggles.jpg|Giggles succumbing to hypothermia after being stung in the foot by a jellyfish. Offwithyerarm.png|No monkey business here. Impaled.jpg|Watch that horn! Dead 2.png|And the nose! The_Giant_Squid.jpg|Now how did that get in here? Squidskunkslam.png|Petunia receives the worst of it. Hurtcub.jpg|Whistle is why Cub is more of a cat person. Attackinthetub.png|And Giggles. Moledog.png|The Mole prefers friendly seeing-eye dogs that just look like Whistle. Faal.jpg|Same goes for Disco Bear. Killerpuppies.png|Lumpy covered in Whistle's clones. Tongueslash.png|Cat people aren’t safe either. Flakyasanest.png|Flaky as an eagle nest. Hike_14.jpg|Nutty gets sliced from bear claws. Hike_19.jpg|The bear did much more damage to Lumpy. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 7.png|What happens if an elephant follows you up a tree. S4E1 KMUP13.png|Release the Kraken! S4E1 OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG|Russell being pulled through his boat by a giant squid. S4E1 KMUP34.png|Cub was also killed by the squid. RD6.png|How Rudolph keeps his nose red. Badparenting.png|Pop, you may want to look out the window now. S3E12 I Nub You Spinning.png|What happens when you yank on someone's stitches. S4E6 Wontletgo.png|Bad dog! Finishedoff.png|Disco Bear meets Jurassic Park. Crashes and Collisions Treasure_those_Idol_Moments.png|Flaky just died and Lumpy is next. Imageshappy.jpg|Toothy and The Mole possibly die in the crash. Actggfhgfh.png|The aftermath of Fliqpy's suicide multi-kill crash. Camerabus.png|The bus shortly crashes after The Baboon goes crazy. Pophitscuddles.png|Cuddles gets hit by Pop's car. Shifliftdeath.jpg|Lifty and Shifty crashing into a tree. Possibledeath.png|Cuddles most likely died here. Destroyed_Bridge.png|Various deaths that were never shown. Pilot_Handy.jpg|Handy after crashing into a land whale. Titanic.png|The Titanic all over again. False Alarm 19.png|If you liked Pac-Man, you'll love Pac-Coons! Sniffnothere.png|Russell and Flaky just died, but their blood isn't seen. Heartcrash.png|A whale's heart is not enough to save two vehicles. S3E10 Lumpy wut.PNG|"Whoa! Sorry Flippy!" Splendidpetunia.png|This doesn't kill her, she crashes her car later. Poorstreetlight.png|See? False Alarm 17.png|What did you expect, you were riding your bike on the road. AIT_Truffles_death.png|It's very rare that you get to see Truffles die. S3E20_Breaking_Wind_25.png|You'd think Handy would do this more often considering how he drives often, with no hands. Explosion-Induced Russblewup2.png|Lumpy blows up Russell with a naval mine and a fishing line. FB31.png|The food's overcooked here. ClAct89.png|An explosion of holiday cheer. Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Zombie Toothy bites Fliqpy's inflated brain... RS79.png|...and this happens! TheCarExplosion.png|Disco Bear's car explodes below the cliff. STV1E1.2 PT2 37.PNG|Lumpy always wanted to travel through space. Towngoesboom.png|The town goes out with a boom. Discoblown.png|Is there soda in this can or dust? HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|Man, that soda was powerful! 2ndGTB106.png|Splendid killing The Mole just because. Trucksplosion.png|A fire truck explosion, emphasis on fire. STV1E13.1 The explosion.png|Too deaf to notice the blood and organs on the phone booth. S3E18 Lumpy on fire.png|Lumpy during explosion. S3E7 Idolcon.png|The Cursed Idol is back. S3E14 SyouE34.png|The building is on fire. S3E14 The Cursed Idol.png|Notice how the explosion is the exact same as the one in Wrath of Con (with the Cursed Idol to boot). S3E11 Swelter Skelter Explosion.png|Once again, the exact same explosion is reused (Yes the Cursed Idol is still there). S3E11 FrozenRacoon.png|A frozen explosion. S3E14 SyouE36.png|Dead Pop and Handy. Rocket_potty_explosion.png|An exploding port-a-potty in the sky, now I've seen everything. Nutty_the_firework.png|The last face Nutty held before death. S3E20 BrW59.png|Gone like the dinosaurs. S4E7 Sparetire boom.png|Before... S4E7 Gasfireexplosion.png|...during... S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|...and after. S4E7 Atomicbubble.png|Bubbles are dangerous. S4E7 Lammy's death.png|In HTF anyway. S4E7 Molegoesboom.png|The Mole's car explodes. This time caused by himself... S4E7 ST The Mole.png|...his body is sent into a tree. S4E9 The Explosion.png|Sniffles mistakingly detonates a bomb. ETG133.png|A generic tree ninja collides with a mountain. MoleCity_13.jpg|An explosion which kills The Rat that The Mole epicly survives. Imagebright.jpg|Never eat at Lumpy's. JBC_Explosion2.png|Mime should reconsider becoming a fighter. Mouse_1.jpg|Apple bomb, courtesy Mouse Ka-Boom. 2ndGTB75.png|Handy shouldn't descend near ionizing beams. STV1E13.2 Discosion.png|Fliqpy survived this (but Disco Bear doesn't!) Fish xplosion.png|Fish out of water! SP_Explosion_2.png|Another ambulance death. Cubfishing.png|I hope that dynamite tastes good. Everylittlebithurt_lumpy03.png|This isn't the first time Lumpy's catch blew up before he could reel it in. TCOD138.png|Giant crabs are hot and spicy. Dead_3.png|Petunia is going to have a bad time. MouseKaboomblowsup.png|Fliqpy survives this but Sneaky doesn't. Run Over (machinery only) STV1E13.3 Happy ending fake out.png|Flippy goes to hell and back to cure himself and this happens. S3E4 Deadly ambulance.png|Nutty is hit by an ambulance. S4E4 Handy's Death.png|Handy is run over by a van. Actggfhgfh.png|Mime and Toothy are run over by Flippy's truck. Whyagain.png|Cub is splattered by a treadmill. Mimeremains.png|Mime is run over by an airplane being controlled by Flaky. Cubhitsflaky.png|Flaky is hit by a chunk of wall being dragged by a car. Pophitstoothy.png|So is Toothy. Run_Over.png|Lumpy "saved" Mime. Iliketrains.png|They could have walked out before it was too late. Notsafe.png|Heartless bastards. S3E13 ABOAP33.png|Killed by his own truck. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 66.png|Toothy's remains. S3E22 Ouch, I don't think that felt good.png|Really Pop, really? S3E10 Deadflippy.png|Deja vu, huh Flippy? AIT_Toothys_death.png|Another death caused by Lumpy's stupidity. Frozen Over SkiYa88.png|Giggles and Petunia are debatably killed after being buried under an avalanche. Frozen.png|Sniffles is frozen by the ants. Frozenrabbit.png|Cuddles gets frozen by Splendid's freeze breath. Frozeninspace.png|Cuddles frozen in space... Frozeninspace2.png|...and then shattered into pieces. S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space.png|Sniffles suffers the same fate as Cuddles. Chill_Kringle_Dead_Petunia.png|Petunia loses her eyes and freezes. S3E11 FrozenRacoon.png|Lifty dies in a frozen explosion. STV1E10.2 Frozen Nutty.png|Frozen Nutty. Fantasy Deaths STV1E13.3 Faceless Fliqpy.png|All... STV1E13.3 Dead Flippy.png|...these... STV1E13.3 My heart.png|...Flippys' and Fliqpys' deaths... STV1E13.3 Head slicing.png|...are... STV1E13.3 How could you.png|...not... STV1E13.3 Dead Flippys.png|...real. S3E4 He'll die.png|Nutty kills Lumpy out of rage. S3E10 Signhead.png|Flaky's first imaginary death. S3E10 Flaky's is killed again..png|The second death. S3E10 Flaky'sfaceissliced.png|Ouch! This one must be really painful! S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space 2.png|The pieces of Sniffles. S4E9 Sniffles Without His Head.png|Sniffles without his head. S4E9 The Explosion.png|KA-BOOM! S4E9 Sniffles Crushed By The Door.png|Totally crashed. S4E9 Truffles' Appearance.png|Truffles enjoys looking at someone's deaths. S4E9 Sniffles Barbecued.png|Who did that? S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 2.png|Right through the brain. STV1E13.1 Alicorn death.png|Fliqpy kills Flippy and a pony. STV1E13.2 Penguin's death.png|A penguin getting killed by Fliqpy in a dream. IOYH_deadsoldier2.png|Flippy is involved in almost every episode with a fake death. Miscellaneous Claw10.png|All of the characters in here die. YouTube_Live_31.png|Why do I have a feeling Cub did this? Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Flaky dies a mysterious death that will never be revealed. BF23.png|Toothy comes back to life, for some reason. Remains to be seen 3.jpg|They were killed twice. Toothy broken back S1E1.png|The first ever death in the series. (not counting Banjo Frenzy) WTracks157.png|Lumpy dies trying to save the girls. S3E24 After the destruction.png|A multitude of deaths, all caused by one green bear in the span of two seconds. S3E2 Evidence of Pop's wife or Cub's mom.png|The grave of Pop's deceased wife LBE4 Giggles' Death 4.png|Love really is a pain. S3E11 Swelter Skelter Nutty's death 2.png|Death by... hitting the ground too hard? Snow place to go.PNG|You might think this belongs in eviscerations, but veins are not organs. HaS 22.PNG|Flippy's first (bloodless) kill: Neck Snapping. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png|Umbrella attack... I guess. Death confirmed. MoleCity_9.jpg|The Pig Child is carried away, probably into space. BDYTYA 12.png|You know how zombies love brains. S3E6 Cuddles.png|Death by mop, what a respectable way to go out. Imageshappy.jpg|Toothy, The Mole, and Generic Tree Friends die offscreen. Giggles' Nostrils.png|One of the weirdest deaths on the show. Nuttychop.png|His throat was hacked. Mimeinpain.png|Always watch your step. Jam 34.jpg|Weird as heck. But still comfy. KiR8.png|Watch your neck Lumpy. TCOD23.png|How does one even describe this death? NST10.png|A character is killed by a gun for the first time in HTF history! S3E20 Breaking Wind Cuddles.png|Splendid breaks Cuddles. Fail.png|Cub is knocked down a well. Poppedpop.png|Popped Pop. Dead munkey.jpg|One of the numerous monkeys killed by the Cursed Idol. STV1E1.2 PT2 63.PNG|Giggles stuck in another snowball. Mrkrabseye.png|You would expect his head to explode, but his eye turns into a balloon instead. It proves that he isn't one of the balloon-type animals. Dyingsoldiers2.png|Shot to death by teeth. BoffB72.png|Splendid is too busy to save Giggles and Toothy. Heart.png|Giggles and Petunia are debatably killed by Splendid's barf. Bearfall.png|Pop and Cub are sucked out of the plane. Sleight_57.jpg|Shifty is cut open with a cookie. Petuniasick.png|That water was polluted. Litterskeleton.png|How did a coffin get in the lake? Debatable Deaths Closeupmole.png|The explosion from the mole bombs may look weak, but who knows what damage it can do when pressed on your face. BF23.png|Toothy is back from the dead. Indexflippy.jpg|Flaky continues screaming as the episode ends. Imageshappy.jpg|Tailless Toothy (or a generic tree friend) flies out of the bus. Fail.png|Cub might have died when he fell down in the well. Bearfall.png|If Lumpy survived this, Pop and Cub can as well. Selfpunch.png|Lumpy is debatably killed by his Fliqpy possessed arm. 92STS.png|If Lumpy and Mole can survive this, whose to say Giggles, Flaky, Sniffles, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty can't? SkiYa88.png|Giggles' bow can be seen in the snow. Implying that she and Petunia got caught in the avalanche. RD6.png|She could be unconscious. Whatnoblood.png|This isn't the first time Cuddles has had a debatable death involving a car door. Destroyed_Bridge.png|Cro-Marmot might have survived this. Anotherheartattack.png|Considering how Lumpy bites the sandwich again this heart attack might have killed him. File:STV1E1.2_PT2_63.PNG|Giggles could survive this if the snow puts the fire out. Unless the wound in her head kills her later. S3E7_Condestroyed.png|Cro-Marmot might have barely survived this one. S3E20_BrW59.png|Every character who didn't appear in this episode has a slight chance of survival. S4E5_Cycle_end.png|Sadly Cub can't have this listed as an episode he officially survives in. Udder.png|Like Nutty, there is a chance for the cow to survive a beanstalk growing out of it's body. S3E14 SyouE34.png|Multiple Generic Tree Friends might have died after the explosion. S3E16 27.png|Flaky could have been choked to death. Heart.png|Giggles and Petunia are debatably killed by Splendid's barf. Category:Image Galleries Category:JPG